Lizardmen
This is a Profile of the Lizardmen from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Lizardmen, the defenders of the world and first children of the Old Ones that came and forged their world into order, they were there during the battle against the hordes of chaos and managed to save the world. They now fight an endless battle to fulfill the great purpose of their creators. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Slann Mage-Priest **Lord Kroak **Lord Mazdamundi Military Leaders *Saurus Oldblood **Kroq-Gar **Gor-Rok **Chakax Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Skink Priest **Tehenhauin **Tetto'eko *Skink Chiefs **Oxyotl **Tiktaq'to *Saurus Scar-Veterans *Nakai Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Clubs * Halberds Ranged weapons * Blow darts * Crossbows Ammunition *High Magic projectiles *Ballista Bolts Territories Lustria * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Lizardmen have been around since the beginning being the children of the Old Ones) * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Lizardmen, Saurus * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: Despite their long history of being a major power in the Warhammer World, their civilization is no were near technologically advanced as the other races are. But they more than make up for it with their mastery of the layout of the land and conquering of it's beasts. Their civilization is based on the use of Magic as they use the Geometric Web to strengthen their civilization or communicate to one another. Power Source Magic: Clairvoyance (Lizardmen are capable of using astronomy and astrology to use large area radar that can even uncover areas below the surface) Meteor Summoning (The Skink Priest Tetto'eko is capable of drawing down meteors from space crashing down to earth) Conquest Stats Tier 8-B: Continent: They have since ruled the jungle continent of Lustria, their power had been strong enough to maintain control over the continent to this day. Power Stats DC: Planet-Moon: The Elite Slann Priests are capable of moving planets with the help of the Old Ones, Mazdamundi is capable of destroying majoirty of the shards from a moon that were heading towards earth. Unknown: Kroq-Gar, while below the Slann Priests, he was able to fight and kill many "Greater Daemons of Chaos", who are stated to be the doom of worlds and comparable to High Elven leader "Anaerion the Defender". City: Their Great Saurians are worshiped as demigods, they are comparable to Dragons who can destroy entire cities. Town-Building: Carnosaurs are capable of taking on lesser dragons and break through buildings and other siege weapons. Building: Lizardmen heavy weapons and large warbeasts. Room: Salamander fire breath via large area of effect. Wall: Cold One riders and Kroxigors attack and charging power. Speed: Unknown: Lizardmen elite lord speed with being able to tag other lords. Superhuman+: Cold Ones, Teraradon and other warbeast speeds. Superhuman-Peak Human: Lizardmen units running speed. Normal Human: Large Warbeast speed. Dura: Unknown: Mazdamundi, Kroak and Kroq-Gar defensive capabilities compared to other lords. City: Great Saurians can go toe-to-toe with great Dragons. Building: Carnosaurs and large Warbeasts can take major hits and still keep fighting. Wall: the Durability of smaller warbeasts, Cold-Ones and Kroxigors. Street: Lizardmen standard infantry. Skills Stats The Lizardmen are an ancient, cunning and ferocious race that fights with both skill and accuracy to boot. Though when they are pushed too far, they go into a frenzy, filled with carnivorous instinct that makes them immune to fear but will not respond to command. They are a race of magic, thus they have powerful spells and even enchanted weapons that they use against their enemies. They possess the ability of Astromancy, they can use powerful divination to predict the future and even track enemies unseen, both camouflage and subterranean. Strengths/Pros They tend to use the jungle for guerrilla tactics that they attack swiftly and brutally, when they are out of the jungles and on open plane, they attack with numbers, they also hurdle their massive warbeasts against their enemies to intimidate and break enemy lines for smaller infantry to attack. They even apply magic to their aid which heals, strengthens, or hinders their enemy. Weaknesses/Flaws Besides the downside to the Lizardmen's frenzy, they lack the basics of technology, they can even be taken down without highly thick armor, besides their already dense skin. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Lizardmen_warfare.jpg|Lizardmen Warfare, ready for battle. Lizardmen_Astronomy.jpg|The Lizardmen using the Astromancy to predict the future. Lizardmen_city.jpg|The Great Temple Cities, holds more than just the people, but acts as a nexus of earthly energies. Mazdamundi.jpg|Mazdamundi, one of the major Slann Priests that rule over the Lizardmen. Category:Warhammer Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Army Category:Protagonist Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Tier 8-B Conquest